Captiol's Choice
by NikhilDoNz
Summary: Is Katniss' love for Peeta real or is it just the Capitols Choice?


Chapter 1

_Where am I? I can't see anything but white mist covering every aspect of the place I'm in. A shadow is morphing into something. What is it? It is morphing into a person. Dad! It's morphing into my dad!_

"_Dad" I scream. He looks at me with absolute disgust in his eyes. "What's wrong dad?" I ask him. _

"_You!" he spits at me. "I thought you'd make the right choice. I thought you won't go with the Capitol."_

"_What are you talking about? I chose the districts. The rebellion. I didn't choose the Capitol."_

"_Yes but the most important part of your life was chosen by the Capitol. You're love! Your love for that baker's son was made by the Capitol. Do you think that if it wasn't for the Hunger Games, you would be about to marry him today."_

"_I love him dad!" I scream with all the might I can muster. Why is dad saying all this? "Why are you doing this dad?" _

"_It's you're life Katniss. If you want to go Capitol you can but I'm just saying I don't like this. You choose the Capitol."_

"_So you're saying I should be with the guy who killed my sister!"_

"_You can be with anyone you want but I don't want you with Peeta and I think you should know that I forgave Gale for creating the bomb that killed my daughter. It was war Katniss! What do you expect? You wanted the war to end and Gale helped it end. He didn't know that the bomb would be dropt on Prim. It was Coin who sent Prim in the frontlines when she was too young and it was Coin that ordered the bombs to be dropped in Prim. It was Coin's fault and you made him pay for it."_

_Another shadow appears and again it is morphing into a person. Its Prim this time. "Prim!" I scream and start running to her._

"_Don't come near me Katniss. I don't want a person who went Capitol near me!" she says. I can't believe it. Tear start tolling down my eyes. My own sister doesn't want me near her. "I also forgave Gale, Katniss. It wasn't his fault! Have you even seen him the past three years? He's a total wreck. He got fired from his job because he kept on thinking about how you'll never forgive him. I forgave him, Dad forgave him, Mum forgave him, Greasy Sae forgave him and every other person he knew forgave him unless you and bread boy and for that we hate you Katniss. We hate you and your future husband!" _

_I drop to my knees and cry. She's right! Everybody I know forgave Gale unless me and Peeta but is my love for Peeta Capitol made. She's right that I wouldn't give him a second look if it wasn't for the Hunger Games but is my love Capitol made?_

"_You brought this on yourself Katniss." My dad says and he and Prim morph back into a shadow and are gone._

"_Wait!" I scream. "Don't go!"_

I wake up covered in sweat. It was just another nightmare. Prim and my dad are not here. I look up and see Peeta. Is my love for him Capitol made? "Another nightmare?" He asks me. I nod. I look at the time. It's six. I get up and quickly get changed.

"Where are you going?" Peeta asks me.

"To the woods." I state simply.

"You know you got to stop going to the woods know. We got enough money and food. We don't need the game that you catch and plus it isn't safe in the woods." I think I heard wrong. Did he just say that I got to stop going to the only place I can let my feelings out. The only place I can be alone.

"You don't get it do you!" I scream at him. "The woods are my home. I can't just stop going to the woods! Just because you were brought up with enough food doesn't mean I did too. I went there everyday to keep my family alive. The woods are my saviour. If it wasn't for the woods than I wouldn't be here today! And are you saying that it isn't _safe! _I went in there every day for four years and it has been totally safe. Are you going to be like the Capitol where they wouldn't let us go into the woods and stay in district 12 where we will be able to starve to death in safety?"

"I'm just saying that the Capitol didn't let us go in there for our own safety. Have you seen the wild dogs in there? They can tear your legs off"

"For a matter of fact I have seen them and I have killed more wild dogs than you have killed an animal! Why are you taking the Capitol's side anyway?" And with that I tore out of the house and went straight for the woods. How can Peeta back up the Capitol? Prim and my dad were right. My love for Peeta is Capitol made.

There is no fence now because President Paylor made hunting legal now but Peeta thinks that law is wrong. He knows nothing about hunting. He has never killed an animal in his life before. I remember the time with Gale in the woods. He's the only one who knows how hunting feels apart from me. Peeta know nothing about hunting. Why am I thinking about Gale? He killed Prim then left me alone here and went to district 2 where he got a fancy job and by what Prim said, he got fired from it. No it was just a dream. Gale never got fired from his job.

Prim did get one thing right but. Everybody forgave him except me and Peeta. My mum also forgave him and went to district 2 to help him get through this as my mum said it. I think I would have forgiven him if it wasn't for Peeta. Every time I mention his name he starts to say how he killed Prim and how he left me and that soon makes me angry with him. You know how good Peeta is with words.

I kill two rabbits and three squirrels instantly. Two more wild turkeys got killed later on by me. I take my kill and went to the hob which is now legal and everyone calls it the market but I keep on calling it the hob. I don't need the game so I just give it away to anyone who does need it and go back home when my anger has gone down.

I walk back to the house.

"Hi how was it?" Peeta asks me. "Good." I reply. He laughs and kisses me.

"Hey Peeta…" I start.

"Yes?" Peeta says.

"Would it be ok if I invited Gale?" I say.

Peeta sighs and pauses. "Why would you want him there?" He asks me.

"Because I miss him." I say.

"No he's not he haven't seen him for 3 years now or even talked to him." Peeta points out.

"I know but I just want him there ok?" I say.

"Well I don't want him there." Peeta said.

"But…I DO." I say my anger raising.

"I don't care he's not coming." Peeta says and leans in to kiss me but I shove him hard in the chest. "Don't touch me!" I say and storm away. "KATNISS!" He calls after me.

"What do you want?" I yell turning back.

"For you to calm down to talk about his!" he says.

"Talk about what? When ever we talk about stuff now days it means you throw a tantrum and get what you want! He grabs my arm and tries to get me into his house but I get away and run into my house. I lock all the doors and windows and just scream. Why did I choose Peeta? He always fights with me and tries to get what he wants.


End file.
